Love Makes The World Go Round
by iLuvDuckies29
Summary: The thought of James Potter absolutely disgusts Lily Evans. However, the thought of Lily Evans makes James Potter absolutely giddy! Read the story how these two opposites got together and learn that love does make the world go round!
1. Oh NO!

**Love Makes The World Go Round**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything!

**Chapter 1**: Oh NO!

Lily Evans glanced at herself in the mirror. Her red hair and bright green eyes were sparkling, giving the false appearance of happiness. However, this was far from the truth. She had spent the past holiday at home with her mother, father, and most unfortunately her sister, Petunia. Petunia, of course, tortured Lily with endless name-calling, remind Lily somewhat of a child experiencing their terrible two's. Not only had Lily dealt with Petunia all summer long but also Petunia's "wildly handsome" (Petunia's words, not Lily's) boyfriend, Vernon Dursley. Lily thought of Vernon as an arrogant, pompous, royal pain. Because of these two (one being quite large) factors, Lily's holiday was positively dreadful, her only savior was of the knowledge that the holiday would eventually come to an end and she would go back to her real home, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Lily had recently received her letter for her seventh year necessities that included books, and also another letter notifying her that she was now the new head girl. Her mum and dad were surging with pride and happiness for their youngest daughter; however, Lily was not. This was because of a correspondence from one of her best friends, Alexis Chaplin. Alex was currently dating one of the four Marauders, or as Lily called them the Bloody Idiots. The Marauders consisted of Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and James Potter, who were all in the seventh year along with Alexis and Lily.

Sirius Black, who with his black hair, charming smile, and wicked sense of humor, had girls crawling all over him. He never paid attention in class, however, always passed with flying colors. He was also one of the two most mischievous boys in the group. Then there was Peter Pettigrew, the least popular of the four. He was short and chubby, his looks reminiscent of a rat. Most didn't understand how the cowardly Peter got in the elite Marauders, however he was in it and therefore, received respect from the other students. The third Marauder was Alexis' boyfriend, Remus Lupin. He was attractive, though not quite as much as James and Sirius. He was the studious one of the bunch, usually always with his head in a book. He was usually the one who could talk the others out of really dangerous pranks.

The last Marauder was James Potter. Now James Potter was the only reason that Hogwarts wasn't absolutely perfect to Lily. He was, in Lily's opinion, worse than Vernon. James was conceited, had an ego as vast as the sea, picked on other students for usually no reason, was always pulling pranks (the pranks were usually very funny- though Lily would never admit it!); however, he was also very handsome and smart. With jet black, messy hair, and standing at 6'1", he could have any girl that he wanted except one, of course. It just so happens that the one that James could never get was the one that he fells for. From the first day he laid eyes on Lily, at the tender age of 11, James was captivated by her. He never told anyone about his actual love for her until the fourth year. But even still, he always joked about it, not wanting to put his heart on his sleeve for Lily to completely smash.

Lily never knew that he actually loved her. She believed that the two hundred thirty two times he asked her out were because of one out of two options. One was that she was the only girl who refused to go out with him, therefore leading him on a chase. The second option was the one that Lily dreaded. It was that perhaps James asked her out as some sort of prank. Lily could never withstand the embarrassment if that was true, so therefore refused to go out with him every time he asked. Still for whatever reason, James kept asking Lily out. He became more and more inventive over the years. Lily, however, never said yes to him, fearing that he would use her just for one of his many girlfriends and dump her. And this doubt she had about him and her caused an extreme anger towards James that cumulated over the years. And therefore, Alexis' letter to her was more dreadful to Lily than anything she could ever imagine.

In it said:

Dear Lily, Hey! How are you? I hope your sister isn't being cruel to you this summer! Well I just wanted to see if you wanted to meet me in Diagon Alley this Saturday to pick up our supplies. Oh, I assume you probably became head girl, right? Well if you are then congratulations! Guess who is head boy? Remus told me that he is NONE OTHER then your darling James Potter! I nearly died of shock when I heard! I just wanted to give you a warning to ease the surprise for you! Well write back soon! I've missed you tons! Love, Alex

When Lily received this letter, she dropped the letter and thought to herself, "MY LIFE IS OVER!"

**A/N:** I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks a ton!


	2. Oh YES!

To James, becoming head boy was the best thing that could happen to him in his seventeen-year life. Being head boy meant hanging around the head girl, of course. And the head girl this year, James found out from Remus, was none other than his Lily Evans. Lily Evans, James thought to himself, with a smile forming on his handsome face. This is the year, he thought to himself. I will show her that I have grown and that I am not a bloody git anymore.  
  
James thought back to his encounter with his best friend, Sirius Black, six days ago. When Sirius saw James with his head boy badge, he exclaimed, "WHO DID YOU STEAL THAT FROM?! REMUS?!"  
  
It took nearly fifteen minutes to convince Sirius that the badge was actually James', which then caused an evil smirk upon Sirius' face.  
  
"This means that the Marauders can get away with everything this year with you being head boy! This will be bloody brilliant! We can finally get some revenge against Snape for being the idiot he is!"  
  
James then told Sirius his other piece of news: that Lily Evans was also the new head girl.  
  
"WAIT! So you are going to be a good little head boy and not let us get away with anything because Lily Evans is head girl?!"  
  
James responded with a nod, saying how he didn't want to upset her.  
  
"I can't believe it! You're selling out for some stinking girl! Doesn't the Marauders mean more to you than your precious Lily flower?"  
  
James argued with Sirius for another good ten minutes before Sirius abruptly left, exclaiming, "Wow. I never thought that you could actually change, but you did!!!"  
  
James hadn't seen Sirius since. James knew that Sirius would eventually get his senses knocked into him soon and grow up. 'He's just afraid that we're not going to be as close anymore, now that I have finally gotten some responsibility.'  
  
James knocked Sirius out of his mind and went back to daydreaming about Lily. He wondered how she was going to react to him being head boy. James was convinced that he was going to show Lily how much he changed. 'It may be a little work, but it is definitely worth it for Lily.' However, James didn't know just how much work it would be to turn Lily's opinion of him around.  
  
James laid down to go to sleep, peacefully dreaming about Lily. He couldn't wait to see her and her stunning red hair and radiant green eyes at Platform 9 and ¾ the next day.  
  
A/N: I hoped you like this chapter! SORRY that it was so short! The following chapters will be much longer! I just needed to give you all some more background info!! THANKS FOR READING and please REVIEW!!!  



	3. End of Summer

**Love Makes The World Go Round  
**  
**Disclaimer**: I own absolutely nothing.... except for the clothes on my back! =D  
  
**Chapter 3:** End of Summer  
  
"Lily! Wake up! You're going to be late!"  
  
Lily glanced around the bright room in confusion before suddenly jumping up from her bed.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What time is it?" Lily screamed.  
  
"Well, you have about ten minutes before you have to leave for the train! Your father and I thought that you got up ages ago!" Lily's mother explained.  
  
"Well I didn't!" Lily ran across the room, getting ready as fast as she could, certainly hoping that she wouldn't look like a big mess the first day back at Hogwarts.  
  
Eight minutes later, Lily and her parents were out the door, driving to the station. Lily thought about how absolutely dreadful her seventh year at Hogwarts was starting. 'This is just great!' Lily thought, 'First, I got up late and look like a bloody pigeon ran into me and second, I have to spend the rest of the day with Potter, serving our head girl and boy duties! Just GREAT!' A tiny thought, however, nagged in Lily's mind- 'Hey, Potter is not that bad. At least he is better than Snape being head boy. Lily quickly threw away that thought and went back to discussing with her parents about the upcoming year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James waited for his mum and dad to get ready to leave. 'How much bloody time do they need? I've been waiting forever!' James had gotten up quite early, brightly waiting for the time in which he would leave his house and go back to what he thought as his "true home" of Hogwarts.  
  
His parents, quite proud of the fact he had become head boy, thoroughly convinced that James was now more focused on schools than his outrageous pranks. Not that James' father minded his son's hoaxes. In fact, he rather enjoyed bragging about what new ingenious ideas and forms of mischief his son and his friends thought of. However, as James' mother had said, "Pranks are fine and dandy when everything is carefree in the world, but James is soon going to graduate and step into the real scary world."  
  
In fact, James was not only hoping to step into the real and scary world, but was also hoping to jump into it and become immersed in it, with his dreams of becoming an auror. And the need for aurors was especially high lately, thanks to an evil wizard named Voldemort. James wanted to do what he could to protect the innocent people from the villain, who killed wizards, witches, and muggles for reasons such as not being a pureblood. 'That's absolutely ridiculous,' James thought to himself.  
  
Of course, the thought of a non-pureblood witch or wizard automatically brought James' mind to Lily Evans. He found out lately that everything made him think of her. One moment he would be thinking about playing quidditch and then all of a sudden, that would remind him how Lily didn't really enjoy the quidditch matches and usually used the time to catch up on her studies. Of course, this left James brokenhearted. 'Now, now! Those days of feeling sorry for yourself are over! I am going to prove to Lily that I am different this year and perhaps she might start going to some of the matches this year!'  
  
"Are you ready, son?"  
  
James' thoughts were abruptly interrupted by his father's jolly voice.  
  
"Yes, Dad. I've been waiting for so bloody long for you two!"  
  
As James and his parents finally left for the train, James thoughts went to the fact that this would be his last year at Hogwarts and the last year that all of the Marauders would be together there. 'We have got to make this year the best, even if we can't do a lot of pranks!' He knew that Sirius was probably still fuming at him; however, Sirius would certainly perk up as soon as he was surrounded by his large fan club of girls. James glanced out the window of what muggles called an "automobile" and sighed, thinking of how the past six years have gone by too fast.  
  
**A/N**: Thanks everyone for our feedback, especially Katie Weasley and Away With The Fairies4. You guys are great! I hoped you liked this chapter! The next one will be everyone on the train to Hogwarts! I'll probably finish and post it in a day or two! So please review- me LOVE YOU LONG TIME!!! =D 


	4. Boys!

**Love Makes The World Go Round  
**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything!  
  
**A/N:** I am so sorry that it took me a lot longer than a day or two to post another chapter up! I've been super busy- helping my brother move out and babysitting a lot for my neighbors! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! I love you all tons!!!! And I also hope that you like this chapter!  
  
**Chapter Four:** Boys!  
  
"Lily, have fun, be safe, and don't get in any trouble! Ok, dear?"  
  
"No, Mum. I'm going to just be absolutely wild and throw a water slide party in the hallways," Lily replied sarcastically. "Of course, I will be good! Mum, why do we have to go through this every year?" Lily then said in a monotonous tone, "I will be safe, respect my elders, and I'll send you a letter once a week. Like always!"  
  
Lily's dad burst out laughing. Lily's mum gave him a death-glare. "Sorry, honey, but she was dead-on with that!"  
  
"Alright, alright. One you two get done mocking me, can I please get a hug from my little baby girl?!" Lily gave her mother a tender hug, kissing her on the cheek. "I'm going to miss you so much, my red ball of fire!"  
  
"I'll miss you too Mum!" Lily said earnestly; then giving her father the same hug and kiss. She gave them one final glance and a wave, and walked through Platform 9 and ¾ with her luggage, where she heard a loud scream!  
  
"Ahhhhh! Lily!!! I haven't seen you in forever," the piercing voice screamed out. Lily turned to see Alexis, running towards her, pulling Lily into a big bear hug.  
  
"Calm down, Alex!" Lily exclaimed in mid-giggles. "The summer wasn't that long!"  
  
"I know, I know! But I missed you tons! I so wished you could have come with my family to Egypt! It would have been so much fun!"  
  
"It would have been but, you know how my parents are- they wanted me home for the holidays."  
  
"Well, who cares anymore?! We have the rest of the year hanging out together as big, bad seventh-years!"  
  
"Alex, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but we also have NEWTs this year which won't be very pleasant."  
  
"Ugh! You just had to remind me! Mum and Dad were bugging me the whole bloody summer about that!" Alex put on a voice, mimicking her mother, "Alex, you better study well and hard for your NEWTs! Your OWL scores were absolutely horrible and we don't want to see anything like that again! Why can't you be more like Lily and work hard for good grades?" Alex went back to her normal voice, "Lily, Lily, Lily!"  
  
Lily erupted out laughing. "Come on. Let's get a seat on the train before its full, you little Lily-wannabe!"  
  
"Hey! I don't want to be like you, thank you very much! I happen to like my 'don't study until the night before' plan. It works very well, indeed. But I can never get you or Remus to leave my nifty plan alone!" Alex exclaimed as the two walked around the hallway of the train, looking for a place to sit.  
  
Lily, with a grin on her face, replied, "We're just looking out for you, Al. By the way, how is Remus? Is he still ill?"  
  
Alex face suddenly became grim as she found a compartment to sit in and placed her luggage in the compartment. "Yes. And to top that off, I can tell something is bugging him but he won't tell me what it is! Its been driving me berserk the whole summer! I mean, we are in a bloody relationship! You think he would be able to tell me if anything is wrong!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! Just give him some time, honey. I'm sure he'll come around!!!" Lily said, trying to comfort her best friend.  
  
"Yeah, I hope..." Alex glanced around the compartment and suddenly said in a happier tone, "Well, as I said before, this year is going to kick complete arse! We are going to be able to boss around the younger kids finally and......."  
  
"Alex!!! Don't tell me that you're actually going to do that! You're going to be worst then the Marauders, with the exception, of course, of your boyfriend!"  
  
"Oh, shove off, Lily. The Marauders aren't that bad!" Alex, then said, after looking at Lily's outraged face, "Okay, okay! They did do some bad things earlier in the years, but Remus told me that James was seriously changing for the better! And he is doing it all for you, Lily. Maybe you should give him a chance! I mean, he has been asking you out since the fourth year! And he is head boy, which means that Dumbledore must trust him enough to hold such responsibility."  
  
"Well, all I say is that I'll believe it when I see it! Oh, wait! What time is it?! I'm late for the meeting with the Prefects!!!" Lily squealed as she ran out of the compartment, giving Alexis an apologetic look.  
  
Alex yelled, "Alright! But be back later so we can finish our conversation! You can't get out of it that easily!" "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I am late again!!!" Lily muttered to herself as she run to the meeting.  
  
"You know- speaking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," Sirius had exclaimed as he jumped in front of Lily, causing her to stumble to the ground.  
  
"SIRIUS! Gosh! Leave me the HELL ALONE!"  
  
"Feisty, huh? Well you know that's how I like my girls!"  
  
"Sirius, leave her alone!" a voice exclaimed from down the hallway. Lily looked up to see who it was, seeing none other than James Potter.  
  
"Com'on, Prongs! I was just joking around!" Sirius helped Lily up, while she gave James the very same death-glare that Lily's mother gave to her father.  
  
"Contrary to what you think, Potter, I don't need your help! I can handle your bloody friend just fine! And plus, what are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be at the meeting since you are, from what I have heard, head boy? What are you doing, stalking me?!"  
  
"Relax, Evans. I wasn't stalking you! I was looking for the head girl, because she just so happened to be late, which isn't very responsible, if you ask me. Right, Sirius?" James looked over to Sirius, hoping that the fight between the two of them was over.  
  
"Right, indeed, Prongs. And lookie here!" Sirius said, while pointing to Lily's head girl badge, "It looks like here is the irresponsible one!"  
  
Lily glared at them and said, "Well, yes. I am head girl, but it wasn't my fault I was late!"  
  
Sirius laughed, "So wait! Lemme guess! Did a niffler kidnap you and say you couldn't come to the meeting on time?"  
  
"Ugh!" Lily yelled and then went back to running down the corridor to get to the meeting.  
  
James caught up to her quite quickly, probably because of his long legs. "Sorry about Sirius' behavior. He just likes goofing around."  
  
"It wasn't JUST SIRIUS' BEHAVIOR THAT WAS ANNOYING ME, POTTER! IT WAS YOU, TOO! GOSH, WHEN WILL YOU EVER LEARN?!" Lily exclaimed before pushing him down and running off with all her might, leaving James sitting on the ground, completely thrown back.  
  
'_Wait! What did I do?!_ ' James thought to himself, bewildered by Lily's temper.


	5. Siriusly Disturbed!

**Love Makes The World Go Round**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

**A/N:** Oh yeah- if the writing is in _italics_- it means that it is what someone is thinking...

**Chapter Five**: Siriusly Disturbed...

Lily wrapped herself underneath the covers of her bed, struggling to fall back asleep. She had an anxious feeling overwhelming her and that was causing her to fall into a fitful sleeps, in which she would wake up from every 10 or 20 minutes. With her mind wandering everywhere, she started reflecting on the day that has passed.

_The first day_, she thought somberly to herself, _of the last year I'll be here. Maybe Alex is right. Maybe I need to live a little. I've spent the past six years, playing by the rules. I've spent so much time abiding everything that I forgot to have fun._

_That's not true! You had plenty of fun with Alex!_ Lily's mind reminded herself. _But I was always the downer in the group, always having other things on my mind, like getting caught or homework and studying.  
_  
Lily's mind then went to a conversation she had with Alex after the Sorting Ceremony. Alex had told Lily that she needed to finally give James a chance... That he was actually worth it... That James deserved a chance...

Everyone made sure to mention to Lily that James had transformed over the summer into a more reliable person. Especially Sirius, who kept yelling at random times, "LILY FLOWER- your Jamesy Daisy changed just for you! I'm serious Sirius!"

Lily didn't know what to believe. The only encounters she had with James that day was at the corridor, at the meeting with prefects, and after helping the first years. Except for the first reunion, she hadn't had much of a chance to talk to him. And that encounter, she remembered, wasn't very pleasant. She ended up shoving him onto the ground.

_Maybe I am being too harsh on James... I barely gave him a chance today... Ok, Ok.. I'll give him a few chances but if he didn't actually have this "miraculous" change that everybody keeps talking about, I'm going right back to my yelling-at-him days._

And with that, Lily was finally able to settle down and fall into a deep and thoughtless slumber that lasted all night and to morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James was lying on his bed, when he saw something soar through the air. He abruptly sat up and looked around for the flying object.

He then saw what it was: a picture of Lily. And it wasn't any old picture- it was HIS picture that he kept in his luggage. It was the only picture that James had of him and Lily- it was the only picture that Lily willingly let someone take of her with James.

He picked up the picture off the ground and stared at it. It was taken at Hogsmeade the year before. James and Lily were actually getting along for once when Peter had a camera and took a quick picture the two of them, laughing. However, Lily in the picture was now yelling at James and swatting him on the head while James just kept laughing, with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

James looked around to see who was the culprit that threw the picture. He looked under Sirius' bed and found him, trying to muffle his laughter.

"Gosh, Padfoot! Seriously, I would think that years of hiding from people, you would think of a better place to hide than under your OWN bed!" James said, now laughing with Sirius.

Sirius gave a charming smile, saying, "Well I figured since I was hiding from you, you would be too much of a dimwit to look under my bed!"

"Hey!" James threw a pillow at Sirius' head. "But why did you throw the picture of Lily?"

"Umm I don't know... Maybe because that was the ONLY thing to get your attention! I wanted to remind you that tomorrow night is a Marauder night."

Marauder night was code for the Marauders for full moon. They always said that just in case someone was listening in on their conversation. Even if they couldn't see anyone around, they knew that you couldn't always trust your eyes. Someone could be using an invisibility cloak at anytime.

At full moon, the Marauders, with the exception of Remus, would turn into animagus. James turned into a stag, giving him the nickname of Prongs. Sirius turned into a black dog, giving him the name of Padfoot. And, last and certainly least, Peter turned into a rat, giving him the name Wormtail.

James knew that your animagus form was different from each person and was the animal that suited you the most. So he found it quite odd that Peter turned into a rat; however, he just figured that just meant that he was small and weak like a rat.

And the one person who wasn't an animagus was Remus. But he was the reason why the three other Marauders became one. Remus was a werewolf, being bitten as a young child. So every month, around the full moon, Remus would become very ill and then on the night of full moon, he would transform into the beast. In James' mind, it was kind of ironic. Remus was the least "beastly" of the Marauders when he was his true self.

But James and the other Marauders knew that Remus had no control over his transformations and that Remus truly hated that part of him. So in order to help Remus and keep him company, the other Marauders became animagi. Remus had never told anyone else of his transformations except for his family and Dumbledore, and the Marauders would never tell a single soul unless it was an emergency.

James' mind went back to the present and replied to Sirius' question.

"Yeah. I knew. So are we going to meet tomorrow night at our usual spot?"

"Yes. But we need to be extra cautious. Remus' girlfriend is getting rather inquisitive, if you ask me."

"She's just concerned about him being sick all the time. She wants to know what's up with him."

"Yeah yeah yeah..." Sirius said in an impatient tone. "I don't know why you two bother wanting an actual long-term relationship. I'd rather be with a girl for a short time and snog and do all that good stuff but have no commitment. No commitment means no questioning where you're at all the time, no having to answer to somebody. It's great."

"You just wait, Sirius. One day, when you finally meet your match, you'll know why Remus and I want a commitment with the girls we love."

"Whatever you say, Prongs."

Just as Sirius said that, their other roommates, except for Remus, who was in the hospital wing, getting ready for his transformation, walked into the room, jumping into their beds.

James climbed back under his sheets, after placing the picture carefully onto his dresser. He stared at it, until his eyes finally drifted off to sleep...

Pretty soon the whole dorm room was full of snoring and deep breathing except for one person...

Sirius looked up at the ceiling, with his heart beating at a slow and steady pace. He thought of what he and James talked about- finding someone and settling down.

Little did any of Sirius' friends know that Sirius already found the girl whom he wanted to be with forever... Except she was the one that he shouldn't have feelings for. She was the one already taken... by one of his best friends.

"Bloody hell," Sirius whispered to himself, before falling into a fitful sleep.

**A/N:** Hey, I hoped you all liked this chapter! You'll probably find out next chapter who Sirius fancies. But I promise you this won't really focus on Sirius and the girl he likes. It will stay mostly on Lily and James, with this lil' triangle as a minor storyline... Well please REVIEW! The more reviews I have, the faster I'll post the next chapter!


End file.
